The Will of Oum
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: Long ago, the gods abandoned this world. Leaving behind their tools and instruments to uncontrollably change the world of Remnant. These tools continued to run wild, harnessing an invisible and powerful force that became known as the Will of Oum. Faced against the unstoppable odds rose a group of warriors, the Hunters. ((Rated T for language. Pairings are generally undecided.))
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, the gods abandoned this world. Leaving behind their tools and instruments that change our world. Without their masters to control them, these tools ran wild, changing and shaping the world of Remnant. These tools were all powered and controlled by one invisible, uncontrollable force, over time this force became called, the Will of Oum. _

_The ever-changing world quickly became dangerous, heavy storms wiping out settlements. Until a group of warriors rose up to silence the wild-relics, to calm the Will. These warriors were called… Hunters. _

_They pushed back against the storms. Silenced the relics, protected our cities, and became beacons of hope. _

_Until one day…_

_**Location: The Fallen City of Spero**_

_**Time: 1800 Hours**_

_**Area's Designation Changed;**_

_**Location: The Wrath of Oum**_

_**Time: 1801 Hours**_

_**Active Huntsmen Teams: 3**_

_**Huntsmen Rosters: **_

_**Bulldog 1;**_

_**Senior Officer: Luna Starlight**_

_**Artillery Specialist: Shiro Frost**_

_**Elementalist: Vivian Aquarius **_

_**Recognizance Specialist: Shade Kurogane**_

_**Communications: Taurus Silver**_

_**Bull-**_

_**{Error: Power Surge}**_

_**{.}**_

_**{.}**_

_**{.}**_

_**{.}**_

_**{Initiating System Shutdown}**_

A silver-haired man scowls as he smacks the side of the console.

"Piece of junk." The man mutters.

"Taurus, get it together." A raven-haired woman says, making her way into the cockpit. "How close are we?"

"Around a klick out Luna," Taurus says. "The storm is battering the Bulldog, I don't think we can push it much further."

"Understood," Luna says. "Alright everyone, gear up, this is as far as the Bulldogs go." A chorus of responses flood the comms. Luna turns and walks out of the cockpit and down the stairs into the large bay of the Bulldog. Inside the bay stood three individuals. A younger woman with light blue hair quickly walks up to Luna, while a white-haired male stays back. The last was a black haired male with a scar over his right eye. Luna's violet eyes snap to the other woman walking up to her.

"Luna are you sure we can do this?" The woman asks, her aqua eyes shining with worry. Luna nods, a grin on her face.

"It's just another storm Vivian." The older woman says.

"The Wrath of Oum isn't just another storm." The white-haired male says.

"So it's bigger. Who cares?" Luna says. "The premise is the same. We go in and shut down the relic. We've done this multiple times already. This is just on a bigger scale Shiro." Shiro frowns but nods. "And you, Shade? Do you have anything?" The black haired male shakes his head.

"No, this is my first official sortie, I have nothing to say," Shade says. Luna nods.

"Alright, suit up!" The ravenette says. The four move around the bay, towards mechanical suits that stood off to the side.

These suits were called Auras, a device that defines a Hunter, and makes them unique. An Aura usually came in one of four frames. The Brawler frame is made for artillery, a hulking frame that trades speed for armor. A Striker frame was the most versatile, able to equip almost anything except for heavier weapons while still keeping agility. The Blitz frame was the fastest of them all, at the cost of armor. Lastly was the Tempest frame, a frame that can harness the elements itself to attack. Its armor was on par with the Striker frame.

What made the Auras effective, however, was the bond it shares with the Hunter. An Aura has the power to utilize the Will of Oum. It cannot control the will, but the strange powers from the Gods of old rather flow through an Arua. The physical manifestation of these powers forms unique abilities for each individual Hunter. These abilities transfer between Auras, so if a Hunter were to change frames, their ability would transfer to the new frame.

Inside Bulldog 1, the team was getting in their Auras. Luna and Shade had Striker units. Luna's was a dark purple, a shoulder-mounted rocket and an impact pulse under the forearm. Impact pulse is a pulse of energy that yields a high impact, firing after a short charging time. Shade's was a dark green. He had forgone the shoulder mounted rocket for advanced targeting systems. And instead of an impact pulse, his Aura had a spark beam. Spark beam was a beam of concentrated energy, capable of firing a sustained beam for five seconds. Shiro had a Brawler unit with a white chassis. He has a shoulder-mounted mortar and a railgun under the forearm. Vivian's unit was a Tempest with light blue coloration. Her armament consisted of blasts of cryo-energy as well as a beam of cryo-energy. All four fielded an assault rifle and a heavy pistol.

The four Hunters and Huntresses are lifted up on top of the Bulldog, a massive four-legged machine.

"Alright, we're flying in low. Stay in formation." Luna says, as her Aura's thrusters flare to life and then the four take off. Shade quickly notices that he's lagging behind.

"Shade, you're lagging behind," Taurus says over the comms.

"I know, I'm getting a time delay in the suit, it's fighting me," Shade says, trying to push his suit to go faster. "It feels sluggish."

"Give me a second to check over the systems," Taurus says. "Luna, Recon's lagging behind, seems to be a malfunction."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up," Shade says.

"Are you sure?" Luna asks.

"Yeah." The recon specialist responds.

"Understood," Luna says, and the three rocket off ahead. Shade follows behind, flying much slower.

"Shit," Taurus says.

"Taurus talk to me," Shade says.

"We have incoming Nevermores. Nothing too big, but with your thrusters, it's gonna be hard for you to take them down." The communications officer says. Shade grunts as he grips his rifle. Black birds swarm him, grabbing him and tearing through parts of his armor.

"Shit! They hit my thrusters!" Shade shouts, struggling in the claws of a Nevermore. He unloads his clip into the Nevermore's face. Screeching in pain, the Nevermore drops Shade, and the recon specialist slams into the ground. "Well, that hurt. Taurus, try to restart my systems."

"On it, bringing them on now," Taurus states, as Shade's suit lights up once again. "Looks like your stabilization thrusters are destroyed."

"So flight is impossible now. Jump jets and primary thrusters?" Shade asks.

"Operational."

"Good, I'll try to regroup on foot then. Try to bring up the rest of my systems while I make my way over." Shade grunts, loading a new clip into his rifle and running towards the center of the massive storm overhead. The comms go silent as the Hunter bursts into a destroyed courtyard.

"Incoming Beowolves. Weapons systems online."

"Thanks, Taurus. Find me a route while I clear these things out." The lone Hunter states. Black, bipedal wolves surround the downed Hunter, and Shade scowls under his helmet as he opens fire. The pack of 'wolves wasn't large, maybe fifteen at best. Shade quickly cleaned them out, using his thrusters to dodge. After killing the last one, an explosion catches his attention. "Shit! I got a Titan on the wall!"

A large, hulking figure walks down the wall, and Hunters from Bulldog 2 swarm around it. Shade readies his rifle to open fire when the Titan catches on fire and explodes, downing the Hunters and destroying the walls.

"Hunters down, Shade move to assist," Taurus commands. Shade does just that. Wiring Taurus into the downed Hunters to help jumpstart their suits.

"Thanks, Kurogane." The Tempest frame says, Bulldog 2's leader Celestia, says. Shade nods. "Team, return to the Bulldog for repairs. Shade we'll grab some parts for a field repair as well." The four Hunters take to the skies again, and Shade runs through the opening on the wall, sprinting into a clearing to find his team taking on another Titan.

"Sitrep!" Luna shouts, using her rocket salvos. The Titan roars in rage.

"Bulldog 4's team has returned with extensive injuries. Bulldog 3's team is KIA. Bulldog 2's just returned for minor repairs. You're the only team still operational right now." Taurus lists. A static explosion echoes through the comms. "Bulldog 3 itself just exploded, this storm is battering the Bulldogs. I don't know if we can handle much more of this."

"We can't fall back now, people are counting on us!" Luna growls, bombarding the Titan once more. Shiro moves forward, his mortar firing and exploding on the chest of the massive enemy. The Titan roars in anger, batting Shiro aside. The white Brawler soars through the air and impacts the ground before Shade with a sickening thud.

"Hunter down. I- 'm not getting any vital signs." Taurus says. Shade kneels down next to Shiro's Aura.

"KIA confirmed." The recon specialist says. Vivian grits her teeth in rage.

"Let's kill this damn thing." She says, her Aura flying forwards.

"Vivian no!" Luna shouts, but it was too late. The Titan slams a fist on top of the Elementalist, slamming her into the ground and squashing her body like a bug.

"KIA confirmed," Taurus says shakily. The static on the comms intensifies. "Guys! Somethings happening to the Bulld-" A massive explosion echoes in the distance as the line goes dead.

"Taurus! Taurus respond!" Luna shouts. "Damn!"

"We need to get out of here." Shade shouts. Luna evades out of the Titan's way.

"We can't, we have a job to do." She says, before her Aura takes a hit to the back, downing her. "Shit it got my weapons systems."

"Luna fall back!" Shade shouts, opening fire.

"We can't!" The leader returns.

"Then fall back to Bulldog 2 for repairs!" Shade shouts, using his energy beam to kill the Titan. "I can't fly, but you can't shoot! At least I'll have a chance to hold them off until reinforcements." Luna stares at him. "I'll hold them off. Remember, I'm recon. I know how to survive."

"You better be here when I get back," Luna says, before taking off. Shade stares after her until she vanishes from sight. Before he turns back towards the center of the storm.

"Not possible with this thing." He grumbles, before making his way towards the relic in the center. He surprisingly encounters little resistance. Nothing beyond a Beowulf or a Nevermore. The occasional Titan is seen but Shade will hide until it passes on by. After an hour, he finally reaches the center of the storm, with the relic. "The Cenotaph..."

The relic was a large, console-like device connected to something words couldn't describe. He stares at it with awe and fear.

"Now to turn you off." He says, running scans over the relic and the large beam it was shooting into the sky. "A large enough external force? Like an explosion?" As Shade nears the relic, an arc of electricity strikes out, frying his suit's weapons systems. "Shit!" As the basic systems reboot, Shade's Arua locks up, unmovable. "System's check. Weapons: Offline. Thrust: Offline. Motor Functions: Limited. Core: Functional." A surge in energy from the relic catches his attention. "The storm's getting worse. An explosion should offset the energy but ho-" Shade trails off. "Blow the reactor." He quickly goes through the commands to start the countdown. "Shit, timer's fried." Sparking and struggling, Shade wills his Arua to step into the beam. "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way." As the Aura enters the beam, the sheer energy begins to strip the outer armor of the suit. "Voice command authorization: Zulu Hotel India Niner Four." Shade's HUD flashes the Voice command.

_**{Command: Keep Moving Forward}**_

"Voice Command: Keep Moving Forward."

Then his world was engulfed in white.

_Bulldog 2_

"Let's go!" Luna shouts. Repairs had taken longer than expected. "It's nearly been an hour!"

"Almost done," Celestia says, trying to fix Luna's weapons systems. Suddenly, a shockwave rocks the Bulldog.

"Guys," Celestia's Communications Officer says. "The... The relic just exploded." All of the Hunters stop what they're doing and rush to the cockpit to see the top of the mountain crumble as the storm begins to vanish.

"How?" Luna asks.

"Sensors indicate Aura core meltdown." Celestia reads.

"No Hunter got up there. The only one still deployed was Sh-" Luna's eyes widen. "Shit no!" Luna rushes to her Aura, but Celestia catches her. "Sis let me go!"

"He's gone, Luna!" Celestia barks, staring at the crumbling mountain. Luna collapses into her sister's arms, sobbing. "He's gone." The Comms officer turns the Bulldog around once Celestia nods in his direction. The crumbling mountain fully collapsing behind it.

_The Hunters stopped the Wrath of Oum with heavy losses. And despite the heroic sacrifice of Shade Kurogane, people began to see that being a Hunter is much more dangerous than was thought. Instead of being treated as heroes, Hunters were considered suicidal maniacs. The four Cities still maintained their academies, but the numbers had reached an all-time low in the years following. Those who remained, as well as those who still aspired to join the ranks of the Hunters, regarded Shade as a legend. They honored his death. _

_In a different realm, however. Two green eyes opened. _

"Glad to see you awake, Shade Kurogane." A voice spoke. It was mostly toneless but held a hint of amusement. Shade groans as he sits up. He looks to the speaker. A black-haired man, whose eyes held a hint of playful genius in them.

"Where am I?" Shade asks, looking around the white world.

"That isn't important." The man says. Shade raises an eyebrow.

"Okay... Who are you?" The recon specialist asks. The man grins.

"You can call me Monty."

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooo**

**Not an update with DeadZone... BUT it's in the works! **

**I had a break in uni for a little bit and got to play ten hours in BioWare's Anthem. I like it despite the crap it's going through. **

**I thought. Hey... this would kinda fit as a RWBY story... Sooooooooo here it is. **

**So. Let me know if I did alright! **

**Updates will be slow as I continue through the semester but hey! Not everyone gets to go to school to fight monsters. **

**Emerald Night, signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mon...ty?" Shade questions, raising an eyebrow. The man before the recon specialist nods.

"Monty Oum to be precise." The man states, nodding. "And you, Mr. Kurogane, are the one that can change everything." Shade's eyes widen, before they narrow.

"Explain." The scout demands. Monty nods, unaffected by Shade's tone.

"Well, in order to do that, we must start at the beginning. I am Monty Oum, and I created your world." The mysterious man says. "I had ventured beyond the realm I call home in order to create a world full of wonder, and in turn I created my sons to watch over my world."

"The two brothers." Shade states. Monty nods.

"Yes, for a while, us three watched over this world. However, I grew weak from my time away from my home, and I was forced to leave." Monty supplies. "In my departure, I left my sons my power of creation, a force you've come to call the Will of Oum."

Shade furrows his eyebrows, thinking, "Then why is our world so messed up?" Monty sighs.

"Without my guidance, my sons decided to create their own image, but they both had conflicting views." The man then touches Shade's forehead, and the scout sees images of towering titans battling each other, the world in ruins and flames. "As you can see, they fought, and their battles soon reached the world they were supposed to protect. In an effort to create a ceasefire, my sons decided to leave this world to create their own version of Remnant. They," Monty then scowls, "Didn't bother to disable their machines and experiments."

"So the whole reason humans and Faunus have to fight is solely because they were careless?" Shade scowls. Monty nods. "Bloody hell."

"I understand your anger." The apparent creator says. "But now, now we have you. You are here."

"Speaking of that, where exactly is here?" The scout asks.

"This is... a realm between realms. In theory, you've entered the Will of Oum, and thus, I am able to communicate with you." Monty answers. "I had watched, unable to return to fix my sons' mistakes, waiting for someone who was able to enter the will. Someone who had a soul that mirrored my own. Someone who embodied my wishes, and hopes of what humanity could be."

"What was that?"

"As cliché as it sounds, the spirit of heroism." Monty answers, as images flash around the two, each detailing a specific moment in Shade's life where he had risked himself for the sake of others, finally ending at Shade's suicide run to end the Wrath of Oum. "A spirit of self-sacrifice. A will to find a new angle, push beyond your limits to keep people safe." Monty stares at Shade. "Everyone in your world has some reason for doing things. Most of the Hunters become one for the glory, others for the adventure, some even because of the money. You, are a part of the select few that became a Hunter not because you wanted to, but because you felt that you had the power and capability to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Shade doesn't respond, staring as his life is played before his eyes.

"Why did it take so long? Why are you talking to me now?" Shade finally asks.

"Because I couldn't pull you into the Will of Oum." Monty says. "I cannot interact with your world on the physical plane, so I had to channel my power through your body, ending the cataclysm as well as pulling you here." Shade nods. "You are here so I may speak with you, give you knowledge. Time flows differently in here however. Everything you have seen as all been on a mental plane, while your physical body rests. As we have talked, I have been giving you knowledge, tactics, and skills to survive and tame the ruins my sons left behind."

"So what? I'm some sort of chosen one?" Shade snarks. Monty chuckles.

"In a way, I guess." The creator laughs. A glowing blue portal appears behind them, icy winds blowing into the area. "That is your cue, my friend." Shade nods uncertainly.

"Monty? How much time has... passed?" The scout asks.

"Around three to four years. I am sorry Shade." Monty answers earnestly. Shade nods, stepping towards the portal. "I was unable to save your Aura, since the explosion was needed to stabilize the Cenotaph. Your weapons were also destroyed, outside your survival knife. I'm afraid even I do not know what lies on the other side, and if you will be in danger or not." Shade chuckles.

"No Hunter is a one-trick pony, Monty." The scout grins. "I am fairly skilled with my fists and knife, and I'm resourceful enough to survive for a time." Monty laughs outright.

"Ah yes, how could I forget?" The creator chortles. "Goodbye, Shade Kurogane. I hope we do not meet again for some time." Shade nods in response, jumping into the blue portal as a bestial roar echoes through the white area. "Do stay safe."

_-The World of Remnant: Three years after the Wrath of Oum-_

"Alright Team RWBY, simple mission, reset scanning gear to scan for signs of a destabilized relic." The voice of Oscar Pine echoes through the comms of the four Auras. "Placing a waypoint to the first tower."

"Thanks Oscar!" The cheery voice of team leader, Ruby Rose sounds out. Her dark red Striker-type Aura flies in the front of the makeshift delta formation the four-person squad was flying in. "Okay, so we don't know what brought these towers down, so Blake?" A dark purple Blitz-type frame turns its head slightly to look at Ruby.

"Yes?" A smooth feminine voice responds.

"I'll have you scout the perimeter. I'll provide fire support with my rifle." Ruby says, Blake nods. "Weiss?" A white Tempest-type Aura turns its head. "And Yang?" A yellow Brawler-frame turns its head as well. "I'll have Yang land in first and do a close quarter sweep with Weiss providing Close Air Support."

"Understood." Weiss's prim voice responds.

"Yeah! Let's rock this!" Yang's boisterous voice causes everyone listening the wince. Ruby sighs.

"Alright, get to it team!" The red leader says, as they arrive at their waypoint. The four split off, scanning the clearing to find... absolutely nothing. "Huh?" The rest of the team was equally confused, but they go about their duties bringing the scanning network online again. Oscar then gives them the waypoint for the next three towers, and the team runs into simple Beowolves.

"This is... odd." Blake states. "For this little opposition for our scanning network going down."

"Yeah, somethings strange." Ruby muses. "Oscar, anything from the scanners?"

"One second, still getting data... " Oscar trails on, shifting through incoming data. "Oh shoot! There's a destabilized relic! Setting a waypoint now!"

"Oscar?" Weiss asks, shocked as the team takes to the skies once more.

"See the ruins around you? How they're oddly shaped? It's theorized that a relic reversed gravity for a day." Oscar says, and the comms go silent.

"O-oh shit." Yang eloquently says.

"All power to thrusters, we need to get to that relic." Ruby says. The team of four blast off. The four Huntresses fly through inverted waterfalls before diving into an old ruin with a sparking relic inside it.

"Gather the echoes to help stabilize the relic." Oscar says, and the four fly around collecting glowing orbs and returning them to the relic, but it was too late, as the relic explodes outwards creating a swirling blizzard around it.

"Gather the fragments!" Ruby shouts. The four move around as frost Beowulves spawn inside the storm. Yang focuses on fighting off the monsters as the other three gather the parts to repair the relic. Weiss and Blake inserted theirs, but Ruby's got jammed by ice inside the slot of the part. "Shit!"

"Rubes! I can't hold them off for long!" Yang shouts, as a large Beringal begins to crawl out of the swirling blizzard vortex. Weiss and Blake try to push in the fragment with Ruby to no avail. Yang even jumps back to try to help as the Beringal begins to fully emerge, until it falls over dead, a knife lodged in its skull as a black haired man stands over the corpse, as he steps out of the vortex fully, his clothes were ripped into shreds, but the girls could make out the outdates design of the underarmour Hunters wear. The male's green eyes scan over the girls before he pulls out his knife and wipes the blood off the blade.

"Brawler, punch the fragment in with you melee, make sure to overclock the servos for it." The man says. The four girls blink behind their helmets, before Yang punches the fragment and it locks into place. The vortex stops, as the man scans around. "The Invertigo Ruins."

"I'm sorry?" Weiss says?

"Oh, nothing. When I was in training I had to stabilize this relic, gave the place a nickname." The man says.

"I'm sorry but who the heck are you?" Yang asks. The man blinks.

"Oh yea, sorry." The man scratches the scar over his right eye. "I'm Shade Kurogane, Recon Specialist of the Thundering Wolves."

"….Holy shit." Ruby mutters.

"Language!" Weiss shouts. Blake remains silent as Yang stares at him.

"Very funny." The brawler says. "Shade Kurogane died during the Wrath of Oum, sacrificing himself to shut it down. "Shade" shrugs.

"You have a comms specialist on the line, yeah?" He questions. Ruby's helmet nods. "Alrighty, little radio dude, run the ID code Oscar Hotel Niner Six Four."

"Running." Oscar's voice echoes through RWBY's comms. "O….oh shit."

"Oscar talk to me." Ruby says.

"It's him, it's really him." The comms officer says. "ID codes are something that aren't that secure, but are changed for monthly, or before a sortie. They can only be used once before they're changed. His code came up positive. The ID image is a splitting image of the man before you. He hasn't aged a day."

"If you really are Shade Kurogane, why haven't you aged?" Blake demands.

"That…. Is a long story. For now let's say it's….. classified until I can talk through it with Ozpin, if that old goat is still alive."

"Oscar call us in a Bulldog." Ruby says, "Suit power is running low anyways."

"Ruby, are you sure about him?" Weiss hisses.

"Even if he's lying, he'd be surrounded by Beacon's best student team." Rose says. "No matter how skilled he is he won't be able to take us all on at once." Shade shrugs slightly in agreement.

"If you're really Kurogane." Blake says, "Then you have a lot to catch up on."

"I believe I do, my fellow Recon."

**A/N: AND We be back. I'm done with college and have a break of work, so I got time to write. I wanted to get Will of Oum out once more. **

**Update Order afterwards.**

**The Fairy's Creed: My Fairy Tail fic. **

**Full Speed Ahead: HaiFuri is a great anime and I need to update my fic. **

**DeadZone: Since it's a large fic, this will be last so I can get me other onces up. **

**Revamp of Soldier's honor, (maybe).**


End file.
